Laurelstar's Destiny
by MsKakashilover1
Summary: Amongst the clans there have been peace. Applewind gives birth to Laurelkit, and soon tyranny arises again. As the cat of prophecy, how can Laurelkit stop this?


"Shhhhh! You'll disturb Applewind!" Jayfeather, the medicine cat, hissed.  
"She's waking up the whole camp!" Redfern lashed his tail.  
"You would be too, if you were having kits," Jayfeather meowed.  
Another loud yowl broke the arguing cats concentration.  
"Jayfeather! A she-kit has come!" Jayfeather's apprentice, Sunflame, called, "She's the only one!"  
The kit's father, Quailfur, slipped inside, murmuring words of joy and love. Sunflame appeared, his ginger fur glowing in the moon's light.  
"She's the prettiest kit! Her fur is black, with a white, crescent moon-shaped spot on her chest, and her eyes are the deepest emerald you'll ever see!" Sunflame purred.  
Jayfeather slipped in to see the kit. Quailfur was wrapped around Applewind and his kit, purring.  
"Come to see Laurelkit?" Applewind nodded.  
"Yes, she's gorgeous!" Jayfeather meowed, "I am sorry I didn't come to help. I wanted to test my apprentice."  
"Sunflame did well, you should be proud," Quailfur stroked his daughter with his tail.  
Jayfeather looked over the kit. Laurelkit was tinier than a normal kit, but Applewind being a first-time mother, Jayfeather understood. The entrance of the nursery quivered, and Lionstar and Cinderheart stuck their heads in, eager to see their granddaughter. Jayfeather slipped back out and padded over to the medicine cat's den. It seemed empty since Briarlight died, even though Dovewing and Bumblestripe's kit, Sunflame, became his apprentice. The battle against the Dark Forest claimed too many lives. Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Briarlight, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Birchfall, and Foxleap had been slain. The leaves rustled and Ivypool peeked in.  
"Yes?" Jayfeather inquired.  
"I can't believe Applewind had a kit," Ivypool breathed.  
Jayfeather nodded. Applewind was Ivypool's kit. Seeing another generation born after the Dark Forest's tyranny was a blessing. Dovewing joined them a minute later.  
"My son did well, Waterheart and Stormcloud agree," she purred. Waterheart and Stormcloud were Sunflame's brother and sister.  
Jayfeather sighed. He'd seen a prophecy about Laurelkit before she was born, knowing what her names would be. He cleared his throat and looked at his kin.  
"Laurelkit is to be leader of Thunderclan," he meowed.  
The two cats looked surprised, but that faded away. They knew Jayfeather was never wrong on a prophecy. Dovewing nodded before padding out to join her mate. Ivypool bowed her head before joining her mate, Reedfur from Riverclan, who had joined Thunderclan after falling in love with Ivypool. Jayfeather sighed. Sunflame entered and curled up to sleep. Jayfeather looked at his apprentice with love. The young cat showed great promise, and having his mother's heightened senses, was excellent at knowing where herbs were, or if a cat was hurt from far away.

The next morning Applewind sat outside the nursery and licked her fur. Laurelkit pounded out and skidded to a stop in front of Mousefur. The elder looked down and purred. Laurelkit shrank back against her mother.  
"Don't be afraid little one. I may look scary, but the only thing that bites is my tongue," Mousefur meowed.  
Laurelkit giggled and went up to Mousefur. She rubbed against Mousefur's leg, causing a tremor of slight shock through the elder. Purdy padded up and laughed.  
"Looks like you made a new friend Mousefur," he said.  
"Indeed I did. Well, little one, would you like to join Purdy and I to sunbathe for a bit?" Mousefur looked at Applewind for permission as she asked Laurelkit.  
"Yes, please!" Laurelkit exclaimed when her mother nodded.  
The elders and Laurelkit made their way to the ledge. Applewind sighed as Quailfur joined her. Her mate twisted his body around her and murmured to her. Jayfeather padded up and sat down, gazing intently at the two cats despite his blind eyes.  
"Yes Jayfeather?" Quailfur nodded.  
"I had a dream one night before Laurelkit was born. Starclan came to me with a prophecy: "Laurelkit, the daughter of Applewind and Quailfur, shall lead Thunderclan through a time of peace after a time of tyranny." I believe that this means that Laurelkit will become Laurelstar and during a time of peace, will lead our clan," Jayfeather could feel the shock and disbelief rolling off the two cat's fur.  
"Our Laurelkit?" Quailfur asked.  
"Yes," Jayfeather dipped his head, "But please do not mention this to Laurelkit."  
Applewind and Quailfur nodded in agreement as Jayfeather left.

"A badger?" Laurelkit quipped.  
"Actually, a whole pack of them," Mousefur said softly, "Cinderfur lost her life protecting Cinderheart and Poppyfrost, along with their dead sister Honeyfern, from one while Speckletail was giving birth to them."  
Laurelkit twisted her head to look at Cinderheart, and narrowed her eyes for a moment.  
"Cinderheart is Cinderfur reborn," she meowed.  
Mousefur and Purdy was astounded at the little kit. Wisdom and knowledge beyond her years shone in her emerald eyes. Laurelkit's fur suddenly looked alight with stars. Mousefur shrank back a little and kept back a hiss. Purdy stared in wonder, feeling peace wash over him. Laurelkit heard soft whispers as she looked to the sky. She saw starry cats surround her, meowing in delight and happiness. Jayfeather looked over to the ledge, and suddenly he could see. Firestar, Sandstorm, Yellowfang, and Bluefur wound their lithe bodies around the tiny kit. Laurelkit looked completely calm, not budging even an inch. The two elders were astounded as her fur glowed even brighter. Then, just as suddenly as it happened, the phenomenon disappeared. Laurelkit's eyes showed hope and peace in their depths. Mousefur and Purdy looked at each other in amazement before gently sending Laurelkit back to Applewind and Quailfur. They marched over to Jayfeather and sat down.  
"Yes?" he prompted.  
"Will you please tell us what just happened?" Mousefur growled.  
"You mustn't tell anyone, including Laurelkit this," Jayfeather lowered his voice.  
"We won't," Purdy spoke for the two of them.  
"Laurelkit is to be leader of Thunderclan in a time of peace after a time of tyranny," Jaufeather felt the shock flood his senses.  
"That will be a long time, Lionstar cannot be hurt," Mousefur hissed. "Starclan picked out Bluestar and Firestar for us, so there's no reason we can't trust them this time."  
"Yes, and remember, Laurelkit isn't a normal kit. She has the blood of Firestar in her. She'll be just as great as he," Jayfeather murmured.  
Mousefur nodded her head and padded off to the freshkill pile. Purdy went over to join her. Sunflame came out of the medicine cat's den and sat down near Jayfeather.  
"So Laurelkit has a destiny greater than a normal kit's," he meowed.  
"Yes, and she will bring peace. But what is the tyranny that awaits?" Jayfeather looked to the sky.  
"Shadowclan," Sunflame whispered.  
"What?" Jayfeather hissed.  
"I had a dream last night, and the new leader of Shadowclan will bring tyranny again," Sunflame bowed his head, "Let's pray that the leader isn't a Dark Forest follower."  
Jayfeather nodded and watched the sunset as twilight claimed the sky.

"Laurelkit, calm down!" Applewind exclaimed.  
"But it's my apprentice ceremony!" Laurelkit protested.  
"Laurelkit, do you think Lionstar will make you an apprentice if you can't behave?" Applewind put a paw on Laurelkit's tail.  
"Sorry," Laurelkit sat down promptly and kept quiet.  
Lionstar appeared and beckoned Bumblestripe up. Then he turned to Laurelkit and nodded his head. She held her chin up and padded slowly up to him. Everyone whispered that she had regality and the air of a leader. Suddenly, half the cats grew scared. Laurelkit held a power to make others feel submissive. Lionstar raised his voice, trying to ignore his scared cats.  
"Starclan, look down on this apprentice and guide her paws towards becoming a warrior," Lionstar looked at Laurelkit' "Do you promise to train and learn the ways of the warrior code?"  
"I do," Laurelkit said solemnly.  
"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to accept this apprentice. From here on, you shall be known as Laurelpaw, and Bumblestripe shall be your mentor," Lionstar purred.  
Bumblestripe padded up to touch noses with Laurelpaw. She purred with happiness and held her head up. Applewind led the cheering. The two other apprentices, Pinepaw and Wingpaw, came up and volunteered to show Laurelpaw where she'd be sleeping. Their mentors, Waterheart and Stormcloud, sat beside Bumblestripe as they ran off. Jayfeather looked up to the sky, the full moon was rising. It'd be time to go to the Gathering soon. Lionstar gathered his patrol, including Laurelpaw and the other apprentices, and headed off.  
The Gathering was bigger than Laurelpaw expected, and stayed close to Pinepaw and Wingpaw. Once seated around the Great Oak, Lionstar began.  
"We seem to have a new leader of Shadowclan," Lionstar nodded to the big brown tom.  
"My name is Howlstar. Shadowclan is thriving and strong. Blackstar died about half a moon ago. We mourn for the loss of a great leader," Howlstar bowed his head.  
Laurelpaw felt an ominous air around the new leader. Pinepaw and Wingpaw felt her quiver and pressed their pelts closer to her. Laurelpaw glanced at Lionstar and begged him to give his report so they could get out of there. Howlstar reeked of dead cats and looked like a younger version of his father, Deadfur. Deadfur was killed unexpectantly one day in the middle of Shadowclan territory. No one knew who the murderer was. No scent was left behind. Laurelpaw was three moons old. Howlstar looked over his cats with a glint in his eyes that only Laurelpaw saw. Pinepaw brushed his tail over Laurelpaw's back and looked at his sister. They could both tell something was wrong with Laurelpaw. The Gathering ended and the Thunderclan cats padded off. Jayfeather squeezed close to Laurelpaw, his head low.  
"You sensed something," he whispered.  
"How'd you know?" Laurelpaw breathed.  
"I felt the tension wash off of you like crowfood stink," Jayfeather sighed, "Something about Howlstar, no less."  
Laurelpaw nodded and Jayfeather ran to catch up to his apprentice. Laurelpaw settled on her nest after getting back and fell into a restless sleep.

Laurelpaw was training with Pinerain and Bumblestripe in a clearing. Pinerain and Wingflight barely got their warrior names two sunrises ago, and Pinerain showed a particularly close bond to Laurelpaw. All of the sudden, Graystripe burst through the bushes.  
"The camp is under attack!" he yowled.  
The cats raced back to the camp. Over the clearing Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats battled out viciously. Laurelpaw threw herself onto the back of a large brown tom fighting Applewind. The tom whirled around to face her. Laurelpaw's heart turned to ice. She just attacked Howlstar. The leader advanced upon her while one of his clan attacked Applewind. Laurelpaw bowled into him, latching onto his front legs. Howlstar yowled in pain and tried to claw Laurelpaw off of him. She hung on, slid under to his belly and raked her back claws down the soft flesh. Howlstar collapsed when a huge, gaping wound opened up. The leader convulsed and went still. Laurelpaw wiggled out from underneath him and could feel the disbelief stares towards her as Howlstar lost his first life. His deputy, Lakehawk, grabbed his scruff and hauled him out of Thunderclan's camp. Shadowclan followed, running like all of Starclan was attacking them. Everyone in Thunderclan just stared at Laurelpaw, still drenched in Howlstar's blood. Lionstar leaped up to Highrocks and yowled the clan together.  
"Today an apprentice showed what she is capable of. We mustn't forget to note her bravery and loyalty. This shows that she is ready to become a warrior. She has trained barely five moons, yet she surpasses normal cats. Laurelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and be ready to defend it, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar looked down to her.  
"I do," she nodded.  
"Then Starclan bless this warrior and approve her name, Laurelmoon," cheers broke out from Pinerain as he jumped up to congratulate her.  
The entire clan yowled and caterwauled their approvals and encouragement. Laurelmoon pressed up against Pinerain and purred with joy. No cat would forget what she had done, even if it meant earning a reputation that would be considered sinister.  
"You were braver than any cat here," Pinerain meowed.  
"I think they fear me though," Laurelmoon nodded toward some of the cats backing away.  
"Let them fear you," Wingflight padded up, "You single-handedly saved the clan."  
Laurelmoon saw that the night was falling. She silently dipped her head and made her way to sit vigil until the sun rose. Pinerain laid near the entrance of the warrior's den and curled up. Laurelmoon's fur prickled with the thought that Pinerain felt something for her. He watched her till sleep claimed him. Laurelmoon let her senses wander around the camp. A warbler chirped, a rabbit munched on grass, cats squirmed in their nests. Laurelmoon kept alert all night, the cold wind blowing on her fur.  
The sun rose finally and she saw Waterheart padding over to her. The she-cat licked Laurelmoon's coat and sent her off to get some sleep. Pinerain guided her to a freshly made nest, right next to his. She murmured thanks and curled up. Her sights fell into a dreamless, restful sleep.

"Pinerain?" Laurelmoon was shocked, "He honestly asked you that?"  
"Yes, he wanted to know if his bond to you would affect ours," Wingflight laughed, "A mate-bond doesn't affect a kin-bond."  
"Mate?" Laurelmoon tilted her head.  
"Pinerain wants you as his mate," Wingflight purred.  
"I'm barely a warrior," Laurelmoon pointed out.  
"So are we," Wingflight meowed.  
Laurelmoon saw Pinerain pad up and motioned to Wingflight. Pinerain nuzzled his sister before turning to Laurelmoon.  
"Can you join me for a walk?" he asked, his voice low.  
"Sure, when?" Laurelmoon purred.  
"Moonhigh," Pinerain jumped up in joy and raced off to join the border patrol.  
"Wingflight, do you think I'm condemning myself to a hopeless cat?" Laurelmoon rrowed with laughter.  
"Hopeless over you," Wingflight nudged Laurelmoon.

Laurelmoon met up with Pinerain, as planned, and both cats dashed to the lake. Laurelmoon stopped at the water's edge and looked up to the stars. Visions of little kits swept across the sky. The nearly full moon shone down on the two cats.  
"Tomorrow's the night of the Gathering," Pinerain murmured, "Lionstar will announce yours, Wingflight's, and my warrior names."  
Laurelmoon nodded and leaned up against Pinerain. His heart started beating faster, and nervousness rolled off of his pelt.  
"What's wrong?" Laurelmoon gazed into his golden eyes, and saw the stars in his gray-tabby fur.  
"Laurelmoon, will you allow me to introduce you tomorrow to my friends as my mate?" Pinerain touched noses with hers.  
Laurelmoon gasped, "Are you asking me to be your mate?" love showed in Pinerain's eyes.  
"Yes, Laurelmoon, I love you more than the number of stars in the sky," Pinerain licked her nose.  
Lauremoon's eyes watered. She nuzzled Pinerain.  
"I will, I love you too, Pinerain," she murmured.  
Pinerain laid down, and Laurelmoon curled up next to him. They drifted off into a sleep full of peace. They didn't even notice a sinister being nearby.  
"I will admit I attacked your clan, Laurelmoon, but I will have my revenge," Howlstar stalked off.

The Thunderclan cats stalked into the clearing onto the lake. Laurelmoon stayed close to Pinerain and Wingflight, still close as ever. Wingflight purred when Hawklegs, Pinerain and Wingflight's mother, joined the other deputies at the base of the Great Oak. Pinerain beckoned her over to a group of Riverclan cats and turned to them.  
"Whose your pretty friend?" one that Laurelmoon knew her name was Poolfur asked.  
"This is my mate, Laurelmoon," Pinerain purred.  
His other friends who were padding up heard this. One called Teasejaw lived up to his name and bugged Pinerain. Another named Eagleclaw nodded her head, approving. One Laurelmoon hadn't seen before had jealousy flash through her eyes.  
"What irks you, Skywillow?" Pinerain meowed.  
"Nothing," Skywillow padded towards Windclan, her pelt bristling with jealousy.  
"Skywillow wanted you as a mate. Since we can interbreed now, she lusted after you like a cat to prey," Teasejaw, also part of Windclan, watched his clanmate and littermate.  
"Shhhhh! They're starting!" a cat hissed at them.  
Mistystar called out the beginning if the Gathering and announced that her deputy had drowned mysteriously and that her new deputy was Poolfur. Everyone congratulated Poolfur and Onestar went next.  
"Prey has been disappearing, but no scent was linked to it. We are concerned that am unseen cat or other creature is making us turn against each other," he meowed.  
"Surely there is a scent. How can a creature not have one? Even the Dark Forests cats had a scent," Hollyleaf, another Thunderclan cat, asked.  
"We do not know. But as friends, Windclan advises you to watch your kits, apprentices and elders," Onestar nodded to Lionstar.  
"We need a reason why you attacked us, Howlstar," Lionstar turned to the Shadowclan leader, "We did nothing to provoke you. The clans are still healing from the Dark Forest War."  
"My cats were hungering for some excitement. Is that reason enough?" Howlstar answered smoothly.  
"He told us that Thunderclan stole prey from us," another of Pinerain's friends, Mintlight of Shadowclan, whispered to the Thunderclan cats.  
"Why would the other clans steal each others' prey?" Laurelmoon dropped her voice.  
Suddenly Laurelmoon was being watched by all the other cats. She felt self-conscious and wrapped her tail around her paws.  
"Is it true you took Howlstar's first life?" Skywillow's eyes were wide with fear.  
"I was defending my clan, I acted on the spot," Laurelmoon dipped her head.  
"She was brave," Lionstar mewed, "Applewind was being attacked and Laurelmoon, then Laurelpaw, saved her and the clan."  
"An apprentice beat you?" the Windclan's deputy, Ashfur, asked Howlstar.  
"It was sheer luck," Howlstar growled, "She caught me off guard."  
"Still, an apprentice? I wouldn't be more surprised if all of Starclan came down and told us something ominous," Onestar said.  
Suddenly the stars swirled down to earth. The cats, save those who were close to Laurelmoon, found themselves rooted to the ground. The cats that were near Laurelmoon were transfixed. One by one, the cats of Starclan surrounded the lake. The four founder cats stood out among the ranks. All of them were chanting something inaudible to the cats' ears.  
"Cats of the Clans," the cat known as Thunder spoke first, "among you is a cat with the power of ancient cats within her. She will lead her clan, and the clans around her, in a time of peace after a time of tyranny. She will help win over the tyranny and restore peace.  
"This cat has the heart and soul to hold the strongest cats. We give her these strong cats now to use in the coming times."  
Four cats, each from the different clans, surrounded Laurelmoon. Gasps from the clans escaped as the clans recognized lost clanmates. There was Firestar from Thunderclan, Crookedstar from Riverclan, Crowfeather from Windclan, and Tawnypelt from Shadowclan. Their figures distorted as they melted together in a swirl, blending with Laurelmoon's chest. Pinerain saw the surprised look on Laurelmoon's face, and, as soon as the light disappeared, leaned against her. Shadow came forward and licked her forehead before dissipating. Each and every one of the Starclan cats followed suit. After they were all gone, the cats were able to move again.  
"I think we need to go back to our homes," Mistystar was shaking but her voice held steady.  
"I think I spoke too soon," Onestar meowed before joining his clan.  
Laurelmoon felt Pinerain get closer to her and slowly lead her to Thunderclan territory. Laurelmoon stopped a little ways in.  
"What is it Laurelmoon?" her mate's voice wavered with concern.  
"I feel like I'm here, but not at the same time," Laurelmoon whispered, "Like I'm half alive and half dead."  
"You have the spirits of dead ancestors in you," Pinerain calmed her, "You might feel weird."  
"Will this affect us?" she looked into his eyes.  
"I'll make sure it doesn't," he promised.

"Laurelmoon!" a screech pierced the air.  
"Pinerain, protect our kits!" she launched herself a Howlstar, and felt his vicious, blood-thirsty jaws clamp onto her neck...  
Laurelmoon woke with a jolt. Pinerain licked her pelt with smooth, gentle strokes, calming her. The nightmare seemed so real. Howlstar nearly, nearly killed her. What did it mean? Laurelmoon curled up next to Pinerain and let him groom her coat. She knew that it was the perfect time to tell him.  
"Pinerain?" she lifted her head up to look into his eyes.  
"Yes?" Pinerain licked under her neck.  
"I'm having kits," she mewed.  
Pinerain froze. Kits? Laurelmoon? He jumped up and rubbed his body along hers.  
"They'll be the cutest kits!" he exclaimed, "and I'm sure their mother will be the proudest cat alive!"  
"Yes you can tell everyone," Laurelmoon laughed.  
Pinerain streaked off and Laurelmoon lumbered after. After the night in the forest she was a little slow. Suddenly, she stopped. Howlstar stood in her path.  
"Get out of my clan's territory!" she hissed.  
"Would a pregnant cat attack me?" Howlstar smirked.  
"If nessecary," Laurelmoon growled.  
"Brave words, Laurelmoon," Howlstar circled her, "but can you back it up?"  
Laurelmoon launched herself at Howlstar and caught him by surprise. She knocked him backward and bit his throat. He struggled, but she bit harder. Howlstar slumped to he ground and went limp. After a moment he got back up.  
"Get off my territory or by Starclan's wrath I'll send you to the Dark Forest," Laurelmoon arched her back.  
"Laurelmoon, it'd be best you joined me. We could have an empire if we join paws," Howlstar coughed, "Thunderclan and Shadowclan would be strong."  
Laurelmoon spat at him and stalked off. When she arrived at the camp, everyone immediately congratulated her. Applewind and Quailfur came up and licked her ears.  
"You're not going to be the only one with kits," Quailfur meowed.  
"You're having some too?" Laurelmoon turned to her mother.  
"Yes, you'll have brothers and sisters," Applewind purred.  
Laurelmoon congratulated her and went to join Pinerain. The father of her kits was quivering with excitement. Laurelmoon curled up next to him in the sunlight and watched Hollyleaf's kits, Featherkit and Firekit, play with the apprentice, Wetpaw. She could see her kits playing around, feeling like there was nothing wrong in the world. Howlstar's promise faded out of her mind, becoming a memory to be revived.

"Jayfeather!" Sunflame yowled, "Applewind is kitting too!"  
Jayfeather cursed under his breath as he scampered to the nursery where the two queens lay, breathing heavily, bringing kits into the world. Laurelmoon shuddered suddenly and her first kit, a she-kit, entered the world. The kit was tabby with very visible black stripes along her body. Laurelmoon yowled the coming of her second kit to the clan. Every cat in the clearing watched Pinerain pace back and forth, waiting for his kits. Applewind's voice soon joined Laurelmoon's as she quickly brought her kits into the world. Laurelmoon cried out one last time as her last kit, a tom, joined his brother and sister. Laurelmoon looked over to see her new little brother and sister. Pinerain slipped in to see his sons and daughter.  
"I thought of some names," he licked his daughter between the ears.  
"What are they?" Laurelmoon saw her father slip in to see his new kits.  
"For our daughter, Thunderkit; the sandy colored tom, Falconkit; and our black and grey spotted son, Twilightkit," Pinerain laid his tail on each kit as he named them.  
Laurelmoon purred, "Those are good names."  
Quailfur came over to see his grand-kin, "They look like strong kits. They'll make great warriors."  
"What did you name your kits?" Pinerain mewed.  
"Hollowkit for the tom and Harekit for the she-kit," Quailfur padded back over to Applewind.  
"We are the luckiest cats alive," Pinerain murmured to Laurelmoon.  
"I love you," Laurelmoon whispered before drifting off.

"We are proud to announce the new apprentices: Thunderpaw,  
Falconpaw, Twilightpaw, Harepaw and Hollowpaw," Lionstar nodded to each apprentice as he named them off, "Our clan is strong."  
"That hinders me," Howlstar said smoothly.  
"What do you mean?" Onestar inquired.  
"Cats of the Clans," Howlstar began, "I have this vision, a vision that promises me great power. I have decided to join all the clans together. We will be stronger together, and will flourish as one. But I need three weaker clans than my own, and Thunderclan is strong."  
The cats were taken aback. Join Howlstar? Starclan must have been mad.  
"You have till the sunrise two days from now," Howlstar leapt down from the tree and left with his clan.  
The clans dispersed quickly. Howlstar set on their minds' a hard decision. Laurelmoon frowned. Why would Howlstar suggest such a thing? And why did he look straight at her while he said that? Her kits ran up to her.  
"What did Howlstar mean?" Falconpaw asked.  
"He's gonna force us to join Shadowclan!" Thunderpaw semi-yowled.  
"Why would he do that?" Twilightpaw weaves around his mother.  
"Howlstar is ambitious. It is rumored Tigerstar lives on in him," Pinerain padded up to save his mate from the rambunctious 'paws.  
"That would explain a lot," Thunderpaw lowered her head.  
Laurelmoon's heart nearly broke. Her kits had to grow up in an age of tyranny. Pinerain pressed his pelt close to hers. Falconpaw sighed and joined the other apprentices. Applewind came up to her daughter and licked her ear.  
"You'll save the clans. Starclan has told us that " she whispered.  
Laurelmoon looked at her mother with hope. There was determination in her eyes, flaring with the need to protect her kits. Laurelmoon curled up on her nest with Pinerain, falling to sleep with dreams that would haunt her.

Howlstar paced near the Thunderclan camp entrance. Lionstar padded up to him. After whispering for a moment, Lionstar called to Laurelmoon.  
"Yes Lionstar?" she bounded over to him.  
"Howlstar wants to talk to you," Lionstar told her, then his voice dropped, "Be careful Laurelmoon."  
Laurelmoon followed Howlstar outside the camp and to a secluded area. He sat down and looked over Laurelmoon. She shifted uncomfortably, trying not to show her uneasiness.  
"Laurelmoon, surely you must know why I am here," he gazed at her with uninterested eyes.  
"No, Howlstar, please inform me why," she answered back.  
Howlstar narrowed his eyes before proceeding to get up and circle her, "You and I are destined to join forces. Maybe even more than that. I saw it from the day when you, as an apprentice, made me lose my first life. And again, as a pregnant cat, make me lose my second life. That second time was to be sure of the choice."  
"So you tested Thunderclan out with that attack," Laurelmoon hid her disgust and surprise.  
"Yes, a cat came to me one night after my father died and told me I'd become leader and would have a powerful cat from Thunderclan by my side, and maybe even my mate," Howlstar pushed her to the ground, "You are that cat, Laurelmoon. You always have and always will be."  
"I am Pinerain's mate, and my kits are his too," Laurelmoon spat at the Shadowclan leader.  
"But you will come to me, out of curiosity," Howlstar said matter-of-factly, "And when you do, I'll be by the abandoned twoleg place."  
Howlstar left, leaving Laurelmoon in a state of confusion. This prophecy about her didn't make any sense. First, she was to save the clans. Second, she was supposed to join Howlstar. Third, she was to be his mate? At moonhigh she slipped out of the camp and ran to the abandoned twoleg nest. Howlstar was waiting for her, just like he said.  
"I need to know, is it your vision that makes you want me or your own desires?" she demanded.  
"Both. You are a beautiful cat, as well as a powerful one," Howlstar wound his body around hers, "I guess my own desires actually make me want you as a mate."  
Laurelmoon bit back a meow of surprise. Howlstar wanted her. That was indeed a surprise, even if she was expecting it.  
"Do you, love me?" Laurelmoon had to be sure it wasn't lust.  
Howlstar looked into her eyes and sat down, "I believe I do, Laurelmoon. I realized this yesterday at the Gathering."  
Laurelmoon gasped. Yes, they could interbreed now, but that would mean one would have to leave one clan and join the mate's clan. She couldn't abandon Thunderclan and Howlstar couldn't leave Shadowclan.  
"Pinerain is a lucky cat," Howlstar nodded, "He choose well for a mate."  
Laurelmoon felt her heart be torn in many different directions. The cat she was supposed to destroy loved her, she was prophesied to become his mate, she was already Pinerain's mate, she had Pinerain's kits, Pinerain still loved her, she still loved Pinerain, and she loved Howlstar. Laurelmoon turned away from Howlstar and sat down. Howlstar tilted his head in wonder while Laurelmoon thought things through. She could only come up with one conclusion.  
"If we are to become mates, we need to keep it a secret," she murmured loud enough for Howlstar to hear.  
"Laurelmoon, I am willing to do that," he walked around her so he could look her in the eyes, "I know the risks behind this. Pinerain can't find out, nor any of the other clans, especially now that I'm not on their good side."  
Laurelmoon gazed at him with sad eyes, "Our kits will never know who the real father is."  
"I know," Howlstar nuzzled her, "but I'm willing to sacrifice it all. I love you. You're the missing link in my life."  
Laurelmoon licked his ear, "I'll be your mate. I know I'll hurt my kits and Pinerain if they find out, but it's worth it."  
"Of course," Howlstar pressed his nose to hers and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Howlstar, we will not join you," Lionstar declared.  
"Riverclan will not either," Mistystar joined Lionstar's side, their deputies side by side as well.  
"Windclan will join," Onestar nodded slowly, "We could use support."  
"Howlstar, are you going to pressure us into your extended clan?" Thunderpaw, always outspoken, asked.  
"If need be, young apprentice," Howlstar glanced at Laurelmoon.  
"You'll never force us!" Harepaw shouted.  
"Just like Laurelmoon, we'll take your lives from you!" Thunderpaw yowled.  
"Apprentices!" Lionstar shushed them.  
Howlstar looked amused. Laurelmoon made sure she stayed at the back of the cats. She didn't want anyone seeing her pained face. Thunderpaw crouched, ready to spring. Just as she did Laurelmoon leaped at her daughter. Throwing her off balance Laurelmoon knocked her kit back into the mass of cats. Lionstar glared at the display but turned back to Howlstar.  
"We have always been four clans, even though things have changed since the war with Dark Forest," Lionstar pointed out, "Why would we become one clan? It would be like Tigerstar's ambitions."  
"For the strength!" Howlstar stood up fast, "What if an enemy like the Dark Forest was to rise again? What would we do? We bands together once, we can do it again."  
The cats around Laurelmoon whispered among themselves. Howlstar spoke the truth. Laurelmoon saw Thunderpaw quivering, still ready to strike Howlstar. Pinerain wound his way to Laurelmoon.  
"Laurelmoon," he hissed.  
"Yes?" she turned to him.  
"Get our kits out of here. And the rest of the apprentices, Windclan and Thunderclan," Pinerain nudged several apprentices towards her, "There is going to be battle, and they don't want the apprentices mixed up in it."  
Laurelmoon led the apprentices away. Her kits trudged unwillingly behind. Another queen followed, making sure none of them tried to escape.  
"Skywillow?" a Windclan apprentice piped up.  
"Yes, Quillpaw?" Laurelmoon looked back at the queen for the first time.  
"Why didn't they want apprentices there?" Quillpaw asked.  
"Howlstar is said to have Tigerstar living on in him," Skywillow nudged the apprentice, "And if he is just as blood-thirsty, the battle could turn deadly."  
Howls of battling cats broke the silence of the forest around them. The apprentices shrank back, and suddenly Falconpaw yowled.  
"Where's Thunderpaw?!" he searched around him frantically.  
Laurelmoon left the apprentices with Skywillow. She raced back to the battlefield. She saw Thunderpaw fling herself into the midst of battle. The apprentice attacked a Shadowclan queen, fighting like Starclan was with her. Afraid, Laurelmoon tried to get to her kit. A Shadowclan tom jumped on her and clawed her fur out. Laurelmoon yowled out to Thunderpaw to get out of the battle and hit the tom off her. The tom whirled on her and slashed her face. Suddenly, several cats jumped her and held her down. The main tom kept clawing her till all of them was knocked off of her. The cats looked in surprise at the cat who saved her. Howlstar growled at the cats. The tom who attacked her growled back at his leader.  
"Why? She's a Thunderclan cat!" he hissed.  
"That's no concern to you Shadewater," Howlstar clawed at his cat.  
"Laurelmoon!" Pinerain yowled, "Why is Thunderpaw here?!"  
"She slipped away!" Laurelmoon tore off toward her daughter just as a Shadowclan cat clawed her throat.  
Everyone stared in horror as Thunderpaw slumped to the ground. Howlstar tackled the cat, hissing and clawing. Laurelmoon ran to her daughter's side and saw blood streaming from a huge gash. Pinerain joined her and yowled to the heavens his grief. Laurelmoon licked her kits fur, feeling her cough under each stroke.  
"I'm sorry," Thunderpaw gurgled.  
"Thunderpaw," Laurelmoon sniffed, "Don't die, please."  
"Tell Falconpaw and Twilightpaw I'm sorry for leaving them," Thunderpaw coughed violently and slumped.  
"Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw!" Laurelmoon cried out.  
Pinerain yowled even louder. Laurelmoon circled around her dead kit. Suddenly she was knocked off of Thunderpaw.  
"You let her slip away!" Pinerain spat.  
"I had several apprentices! And no one noticed her gone till we stopped. She must of slipped away in the dense underbrush," Laurelmoon shrank under mate's rage.  
"You stupid cat! Our daughter is dead now because of you!" Pinerain clawed her muzzle.  
"Pinerain, stop!" Wingflight begged.  
Laurelmoon looked at her kit for the last time before tearing off the battlefield.  
"You cannot talk to our kits ever again!" Pinerain howled after her, "I cannot risk another kit's death! We are no longer mates!"  
Laurelmoon veered away from the Thunderclan camp and to the abandoned twoleg nest. She curled up on something soft and wished she was by her kit, helping her to Starclan.

"Laurelmoon," Lionstar padded over, "Does it pain you to not be able to talk to your kits?"  
Laurelmoon looked over at Falconpaw and Twilightpaw, "Yes, but I don't want to anger Pinerain."  
"Surely not going to Thunderpaw's vigil was hard," Lionstar meowed.  
"Pinerain suffered two losses. First his kit and then his mother. Suddenly I'm deputy and he won't take orders from me."  
Lionstar glanced over at Pinerain, "You are my kin, and it's hard coping with a loss. Cinderheart and I lost our first kit to greencough."  
Laurelmoon nodded sympathetically and got up. Howlstar was meeting her soon.  
"I'm going out to hunt," she told Lionstar, "And to check the perimeter. It may take me a while."  
He nodded and she padded slowly out of the entrance. Once at the twoleg nest she spotted Howlstar. He purred as she wound around him in greeting and licked his ear.  
"Pinerain still not letting you near your kits?" he whispered.  
"Yes, he doesn't realize they need me as well as him for support," Laurelmoon sat down.  
"Something else is bothering you," Howlstar licked her coat.  
"I became deputy," she announced.  
"Why does that bother you?" he paused.  
"Because I'm carrying your kits," she breathed.  
Howlstar stopped mid-lick. Kits? He couldn't believe it. Laurelmoon felt the surprise washing off of him. She yawned and stretched out. He joined her, and continued washing her coat.

"Slow down Sunflame," Laurelmoon panted.  
"We need to get to the Moonpool before moonhigh," Sunflame bounded on.  
"Well you never had a pregnant cat become leader before," she grimaced.  
Lionstar, Jayfeather, Pinerain and Cinderheart was killed in another tyrannical battle Howlstar caused. Laurelmoon flinched at her mate's actions but otherwise did nothing. They arrived at the Moonpool and she crouched by the water's edge. Just as the moon hit the pool just right she leaned forward and stuck her nose just barely into to the water. Immediately she was plunged into darkness.  
She awoke on plains. Her warrior ancestors surrounded her. Nine, to be exact, one for each life. Lionstar stalked up to her first.  
"Laurelmoon, I give you the life of loyalty. Just like Firestar and Bluestar before you, be loyal to your clan and to the ones you love the most," he touched her forehead. Minute pain ran through her, and subsided when Lionstar stepped back.  
The next cat was a surprise. It was Thunderpaw, happy as ever.  
"With this life I give you protection. Though you not always succeed, strive to protect those closest to you and your clan," her life had a little more pain than Lionstar's.  
As Laurelmoon's head stopped spinning Hawklegs approached.  
"With this life I give you love," excruciating pain racked Laurelmoon's body, "Love your clan just as fiercely as a queen would her kits."  
"With this life I give you healing," Pinerain, of all cats, touched her forehead, "Help heal the clan in hard times and heal emotional wounds. I'm sorry Laurelmoon."  
Peace flooded her and she relaxed a bit. Instinct told her to not let her guard down too much. The ancient cat Thunder padded forward next.  
"With this life I give you speed," Laurelmoon felt air rush around her, "It will help you when you need to be quick for your clan and those around you."  
"With this life I give you strength," an old cat Laurelmoon guessed was Yellowfang took Thunder's place, "Use it well, for too much strength can crush a clan and too little will not help the clan survive."  
"With this life I give you compassion," Jayfeather padded forward, "this will help you with the hard choices in life."  
"With this life I give you agility," Mousefur bumped Jayfeather aside, "Use it to outdo an enemy."  
"Your last life is patience," Cinderheart mewed, "it will come in handy when working with apprentices.  
Laurelmoon felt each life rush through her and meld into her soul. All of Starclan gathered round and yowled.  
"We bless you, Laurelstar!" their voices sounded as one, "Laurelstar! Laurelstar!"  
Laurelstar woke up and nodded to Sunflame. They made their way back to camp. All the cats were joined together underneath the Highrocks.  
"Laurelstar! Laurelstar!" they howled.  
She waited until the cheers died down and began, "My deputy has already been chosen. Waterheart."  
Cheers broke out again as they recognized their new deputy. Howlstar watched from the shadows, nodding in approval. The tyranny would end, just like the prophecy said. And the clans would be at peace.

"Easy Laurelstar," Sunflame licked her fur, "It's your second litter, you'll do fine."  
"It still kills," Laurelstar grimaced.  
"If you don't mind me asking, who's the kits' father?" Sunflame gently placed a paw on her stomach.  
"I am," Howlstar entered.  
Sunflame gaped but went back to his work. Howlstar went over to Laurelstar and licked her neck.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yes. Having kits just hurts," her flanks rippled as her body pushed out the first kit.  
"Lick," Sunflame put the squirming kit in front of Howlstar who obediently bent his head and rasped his tongue over the soft fur.  
Laurelstar shook as the second kit was born. Sunflame announced that was the last one and congratulated the parents. He slipped out, leaving Howlstar and Laurelstar to admire their kits.  
"They're beautiful," Howlstar licked his daughter.  
"What shall we name them?" Laurelstar nudged their son to her belly.  
"The she-kit Shadowkit, for her black coat, and the tom Birchkit," Howlstar helped their daughter to beside her brother.  
Falconclaw stuck his head in, "Is it true that Howlstar is the kits' father?"  
"Yes, Falconclaw," Howlstar nodded.  
Laurelstar knew her cats would be wondering why. She got up, though her kits protested, and sat outside the nursery entrance. Her cats gathered 'round and got quiet.  
"As all of you know, I had kits. And rumors of Howlstar being the father are true. We fell in love and are mates. I know you may not approve if my choice but it is mine, and Howlstar has changed. He sees that it takes compassion and a little force to rule. He isn't the same cat as before," Laurelstar meowed and slipped back inside the nursery.  
Howlstar licked her ear and nuzzled her. After an age of tyranny done by him, he changed into a better cat and allied his clan with hers. She knew that peace would settle over the clans for as long as she lived. And what happened after she gave the leader title to Waterheart was entirely up to Starclan.  
Laurelstar slept contently with her kits and Howlstar, dreaming of her coming future.


End file.
